


I Can't Speak Fast Or Else I'll Crack

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I Can't Speak Fast Or Else I'll Crack

“I don’t really give a damn about the way you touch me,” Julia started. “When we’re alone that is. You can hold my hand, but until we’re alone, that’s it. Alright?”

Carmen nodded.

“That makes sense.”

An aching pain shot through Julia’s body as she laid in the hospital bed.

“I’m so, so sorry again,” Carmen murmured.

“You weren’t yourself. I know that wasn’t really you.”

“That organization… they were a curse, and they were growing, but now they’re gone! They… you took them down. Thank you.”

“Baby, what I did was nominal compared to you and Chase’s work. Without you two I wouldn’t have been brought back from that. I could’ve… I could’ve hurt you again.”

She drank that in, processing it.

“Darling, can I… say something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“All of my emotions… feel like explosions when you’re around. I’ve found a way to make it less intense, but every emotion I feel intensifies tenfold with you.”

Carmen looked as though she didn’t know how to process that.

“Wait, sorry, I didn’t mean to… to make you feel like you’re a burden. I meant that in… mostly in a good way.”

“No, I understood it. I just…. don’t really know how to react? Like, I care, obviously, I care a lot. I just… don’t know what to say if that makes sense.”

“Listen closely, move slowly…” Julia murmured.

“Hmm?”

“I can’t speak fast, or else I’ll crack, but that’s the price I pay for going back.”

“Are you okay?”

Julia’s hand moved over her eyes, rubbing them sleepily.

“Go to sleep, baby. I love you,” Carmen whispered, glancing around and then kissing the top of Julia’s forehead.

Julia’s eyes closed, leaving Carmen to put her glasses on the table.

Carmen imagined the kind of nightmares she must’ve caused, with bleeding and screaming and death.

_ I’m sorry for leaving, I went to get coffee and… reflect. I love you and will see you later. _

She never went back to that hospital room.


End file.
